


Cowardly Warrior

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Angst I guess, Character Death, Other, legend and warriors talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Legend and Warriors talk about a common friend.Legend can never know





	Cowardly Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I had a random thought and put words with it.  
Warning, character death so...don’t read if that’s not your thing.

“Where’d you get that?” Legend sat down next to Warriors.

Warriors looked at the fabric that he had in his hands. It was another scarf, though it had a very different design. It was striped with two different shades of purple.

“It’s a scarf I got.”

Legend rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I got that, but where’d you get it?”

Warriors smirked. “Why do you want to know? Are you finally interested in fixing your looks?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Fine. Fine. It was from a friend.”

Legend thought for a moment. “Can I hold it?”

“Be careful.” Legend was known for being careful with materials, but still.

Warriors watched as Legend studied the scarf in his hands. Legend seemed to be looking for something…

“Aha!”

“What did you do?”

Legend showed a piece of the scarf to Warriors. “Look. There's a little bunny stitched in.”

“And that means…?” Warriors had faint idea of where this was going and he didn’t like it.

“I know someone who covers all of his stuff in bunny ears. And this scarf has the same design. It must be his!”

Warriors hated that there was some excitement in Legend’s voice.

“How’d you get this?” Legend asked.

Warriors hated the answer. “It was a gift.”

“What? Didn’t you have to pay for it?”

Warriors hated that there was amusement, along with the usual annoyance, on Legend’s face. “He gave it to me.”

“Just to be clear, we are talking about the same person, right?”

“Depends who you’re talking about.”

“Ravio. Merchant who sells overpriced everything. Has as many, if not more, tools than me. Isn’t too brave. Not all that great at fighting.”

“Really? In my universe he w-is.”

“You’re kidding. He may have his moments, but...he’s no fighter.”

“Then maybe it was someone else. Because Ravio was terrifying with an ice rod. He killed enemy and enemy. Not to mention the boomerang, bow, and hammer.”

For once, it seemed like Legend wanted to listen to Warriors. “Tell me more.”

Warriors told story after story about the cowardly warrior. He talked about how ravio had grown close to another person, Marin(He was too wrapped up in the story to see Legend stiffen). The two had become friends and seemed to almost always be referencing something, or someone, that few others understood. Ravio had become a great warrior, despite how scared he may have been.

It was a few hours later when Warriors finished, not that Legend seemed to mind. Warriors was ready to call it a day and end the storytelling there.

“So?” Legend prompted.

Warriors raised an eyebrow. “So?”

Legend sighed, “How’d you get the scarf?”

The captain froze, he saw how happy Legend got when talking about Ravio(despite how much Legend tried to hide it, Ravio and him were practically brothers). Warriors wouldn’t, couldn’t, let Legend know the truth.

Warriors hated the truth more than anything. Warriors hated how long the scarf was stained red. Warriors hated that he was lying.

“Well, it was a bit after the last battle. It had been a stressful war for everyone and Ravio just happened to be very sleep deprived. He was really tired and gave it to me. You should’ve seen everyone’s faces when he finally took off that bunny hood of his.”

Legend smiled, “I can imagine.”

Warriors didn’t think he could. Warriors didn’t think that Legend had ever imagined how it was when Ravio’s hood fell off after getting mortally wounded. Warriors didn’t think Legend had felt the same shock as a trusted friend was struck down only to reveal that they looked just like him. Warriors didn’t think that Legend had ever thought about how Ravio may give a final gift to a person. Warriors didn’t think that Legend had ever held the hand of a dying person as they thought he was someone else.

“Mr.Hero, I think some of that bravery rubbed off on me.” Ravio had mumbled with a small smile. Why was he so happy? Why was he happy about that?

Ravio had only called Warriors that once before. When Ravio had mistaken Warriors for someone else, Ravio had thought that Warriors was Legend.

Warriors would always be haunted by the words. Especially whenever he looked at Legend, who had the same face as Ravio. Except for eyes. While Legend’s were blue like all of theirs(though Warriors could swear that sometimes Four’s eyes changed colors), Ravio’s were green. Sharp and bright as rupees.

Though, during those last moments, they seemed dull.

“Hey Legend?”

“Yeah?”

“Why di-does Ravio call you Mr.Hero?”

Legend made a face that Warriors would have laughed at if he wasn’t in such a somber mood.

“Ravio just doesn’t see himself as a hero. He calls me Mr.Hero because I did what he was too afraid to. Though, I guess some of that courage rubbed off on him since he’s fighting in your time.”

Warriors felt his heart stop a moment. Legend...Legend can never know.

“Promise me you’ll make sure that he knows he’s a hero. I..I don’t know if we’ll get to your Hyrule, but if we don’t...tell him for me, ok?”

Warriors gulped, “I will.”

“Thank you, Warriors.”

Legend can never know


End file.
